Indecent Behavior
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: What happens when a young man returns home for summer vacation?
1. Prologue

Author's notes: _This story is an AU (alternate universe) fic. As this fic will be dealing with adult subject matter and may seem cruel in some places. I'm truly very sorry for people who can't understand this. Please try to understand the adultness of this fic. Also who says all the SM (sailor moon) character's have to be portrayed in every fic as complete angels?? I'd like to see where that is written. I can't stand writing about things that are so cliché that it just sucks the life out of the original writing experience._   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_

Disclaimer: Standard SM disclaimers apply and also yes I know Kelly is not Darien's last name and that he doesn't have parents. But please open and use your imagination for this fic.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Prologue   


Sometimes I don't think it pays to be a maid, especially when you come from a poor family from France. My current employer basically bought me from my parents. And since that day my whole life has changed. The Madame of the House treats me like a daughter, but her husband treats me as if I'm his personal mistress. 

My name is Bunny, but despite my name I'm actually very calm and serene. I have only worked for Monsieur and Madame Kelly for only a few months. Monsieur Kelly has told me that in a few days the other Monsieur Kelly well be arriving home from school for the summer and that he wants the house to be spotless. 

Some of my duties around the house include dusting, washing the clothes, washing the dishes, vacuuming besides other things that I'm not too proud of. See Monsieur Kelly owns a big company that owns several other small companies. And he mostly runs his business out of his home. Madame Kelly has her daily shopping trips, which keeps her away from the house for most of the day. 

Also I should mention too that I am only fourteen years old and I know I should be school, but even though slavery has been long since outlawed; it still does exist in some areas. As I tried to say before, when Madame Kelly goes to town I get really scared, especially because of what happens when Monsieur Kelly is home with almost only me in the house. 

Madame Kelly I think is the only person in this house that is actually good to me. Well, the reason why I think this is because when she is home and Monsieur Kelly is away she teaches me things. So it's almost like I'm in school, but my lessons are sometimes very spread apart. 

At night when I'm asleep I can't but help to wonder what Monsieur and Madame Kelly's son looks like. I also wonder if he's nicer then Monsieur Kelly or just like him. I hope my current treatment doesn't happen while Monsieur Kelly's son is home. 

There are times where I wonder what my life would be like when I get older. Will some knight in shinning armor come to my rescue or will I live the rest of my life feeling used and dirty like I do now?   


To Be Continued ... 


	2. Chapter 1 [ Ch 1 Pt 1 ]

Author notes: _Thank you to everyone who reviewed the prologue and I hope to see more reviews as the story moves along. Also I'd love to thank my good friend T-chan for helping me with the French. I admit I don't know one lick of French except for a few words. She's been nice enough to come up with these lovely phrases for me to help the story along._   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_

Disclaimers: Yes, it's that time again hee hee hee!! As we all know SM does not belong to me, also the character's last names are not the same as series. And "Lady Marmalade" does not belong to me, i.e. belongs to those 5 wonderful femme fatal's (Christina Aguilera, Mya, Pink, Lil' Kim and Missy Elliot). If you haven't seen the video it's worth the laugh. It's not that it's bad it's just that Chirstina Aguilera looks like she's trying pay tribute to 'Twisted Sisters' Dee Snider and he was freaky looking.)   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter One - Part One   


"Quand je vous trouve vous n'apprendrez jamais à couler encore (When I find you, you will learn never to run off again)," everyone heard Monsieur Kelly through out the house. "Dad, who are you yelling at," asked Monsieur Kelly's son. 

Madame Kelly and her son had just walked in the door as they heard him yelling at somebody. 

"And Dad, where are your pants," his son questioned while glancing at his father. 

"The maid took them to iron and she hasn't returned with them yet and I really need those pants she ran off with," lied Monsieur Kelly. 

'If the maid took his pants so they can be ironed, then I'm Alexander the Great,' thought Monsieur Kelly's son to himself. 

"Le travail de coup (Hand job)?? Again Dad," his son replied smartly. 

"No, smart ass. And just because you're home for summer vacation doesn't mean you can get an attitude. You're lucky I don't send you to you're room without dinner young man," Monsieur Kelly stated frankly. 

"Well, I'm going to go unpack until dinner is ready. I'll see you all later," Monsieur Kelly's son replied as he left for his room. 

'One day that boy is going to get his head shoved up his butt so far that nobody will be able to get it out!' Monsieur Kelly thought angrily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When young Monsieur Kelly entered his room he heard singing coming from somewhere within his room.   


^ He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge   
Struttin' her stuff on the street   
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it go?" Oh! un huh ^   


As he got closer to his bathroom door the voice began louder.   


^ He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up   
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine   
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark green ^   


'Who is in my bathroom and singing at that?' The young Monsieur Kelly wondered. 

He walked up to the bathroom door and opened it slowly with the music getting louder.   


^ Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi... 

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah ^   


Peeking his head in the bathroom door he saw a beautiful head of blonde hair at first, until she turned around. Young Monsieur Kelly just couldn't keep his eyes off this beauty that was before him. Her hair was a beautiful golden blonde and the length was only what you had read about in fairy tales. To him she was a real-life Raphunzel. Her eyes are really what got his attention, they where blue like the sea except they had a hint of sadness within them. 

"Hello," said the young Monsieur Kelly. 

Bunny hadn't looked up until she thought she heard a voice and saw where it had come from. 

"Ne venez pas près de moi perverti! (Don't come near me you pervert!)," yelled the girl in fright as she quickly put on her clothes. 

"Ne soyez pas effrayé. Je ne vous blesserai pas (Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you)," replied young Monsieur Kelly as he tried to walk towards her. 

"Le non, s'il vous plaît non, Dieu m'aident (No, please no, God help me!)," the girl began cried. 

She then noticed that she had backed herself into corner and began to do the only thing she knew to do, she began to strip her clothes. 

"Pourquoi êtes-vous effrayés de moi? (Why are you scared of me?)," Asked the young Monsieur Kelly. 

He was also confused by the reason she quickly put her clothes on as if to escape, then she goes and strips them when she realizes she's backed herself into a corner. 

"Ne soyez pas effrayé. Je ne vous blesserai pas (Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you)," he said to the girl again as he picked her clothes up from the floor and handed them to her before he walked out of the room. 

To Be Continued ... 


	3. Chapter 2 [ Ch 1 Pt 2 ]

Author notes: _And thank you to my wonderful reads who keep leaving me reviews. I know these chapters are short, but I can't wait to get the next one out. Hee hee hee!!! I'm starting to think this is one of my best ideas yet!! And some things maybe misspelled on purpose._   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_

Disclaimers: Standard SM disclaimers apply and yes I know that Kelly isn't one of the last names from the show!! And all french phrases used have been put together by my good friend T-chan.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter One - Part Two   


Later that night young Monsieur Kelly was awoken to awful screaming noises. It sounded as if somebody was being hurt. He had done a lot of thinking since the strange meeting with the girl in his bathroom earlier that night. 

Young Monsieur Kelly was among the lightest of sleepers in the house. He often joked about how a bomb could go off and nobody in the house but him would notice. What ever is going on maybe one of the reasons why the girl had seemed so frightened. 

Of course he still couldn't get over her backing herself into a corner and then just freely taking her clothes off without remorse. It was almost as if she was saying, 'Just do what ever you please with me. I give up!' 

He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened to her or was currently happening to her. His memory also recalled that she was wearing a 'French maid's uniform'. Could she be the maid his father was looking for? If she was, then what is going on? And what has happened since he last came home from school? 

All these unanswered questions made him wonder even more, if it was her who is screaming? And why was she screaming? 

So he got up and decided to find out what was going on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Young Monsieur Kelly had followed her screams until he reached her room. He carefully listened at the door for awhile to make sure nobody was in there with her. 

After he had decided it was just her, he slowly opened the door being careful not to frighten her anymore then she already was. 

He had taken notice that she was having some sort of bad dream. Now usually you don't wake people who are having nightmares up. And especially when they think that certain people are a threat to them. 

So he quietly walked over to her bed and put his hand on her arm easily. 

"Ne soyez pas effrayé. Je ne vous blesserai pas (Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you)," young Monsieur Kelly said softly while shaking her gently. 

As Bunny began to open her eyes, she went into another fit. 

"Le non, s'il vous plaît non, Dieu m'aident! (No, please no, God help me!)," she screamed. 

And with that remark he could only think of one thing to do, he forced her into a hug and began to rock her back and fourth while holding her close to his chest. He was trying his best to get her to trust him and make her feel safe. 

Within a few minutes of his consoling her it seemed almost as if she was starting to trust him being around her, but still watching her back. 

As he kept rocking her gently within his arms she seemed to calm down. When he looked down at her, he noticed she had fallen asleep. Hopefully into a peaceful slumber this time. He laid her down carefully trying not to awaken his beautiful sleeping angel. 

Although he didn't want to leave her, just in case she woke up screaming again, he wanted to be there for her. The only downside was that if she didn't wake up screaming again, how would she react to him being in her room in the morning. 

Well, after much thought young Monsieur Kelly decided to stay in her room, but sleep in one of chairs so she wouldn't be frightened of him when she awoke in the morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Bunny woke up she had found young Monsieur Kelly asleep in a chair. 

'He seems so sweet, but looks can be deceiving. His hair is black as coal, and so adorable too. I wish that I didn't have to go though this horrible life of mine. I hope his neck doesn't hurt when he wakes up and that he's not cold,' Bunny thought to her self. 

After Bunny had gotten dressed for breakfast she took another look at young Monsieur Kelly. 

'I wish I could stay until he wakes up, but if I do I risk not getting breakfast. And after yesterday, I risk not getting lunch or dinner either,' Bunny thought as she touched young Monsieur Kelly's cheek lightly with her fingers. 

The next thing that Bunny did even made her surprise herself she took her blanket from her bed and placed it over young Monsieur Kelly. And finally, remembering about breakfast she quickly left the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Your a little late this morning, Bunny," said the female cook. 

"I had a few things to take care of. If I said that right," Bunny asked the girl. 

"Yes, you did. It seems your English is getting better. And boy am I going to need a hand while Darien is home for the summer," the cook exclaimed. 

"Who is this Dareian you speak of? I know young Monsieur Kelly is home from school," Bunny replied while taking her seat in the kitchen. 

"Darien and young Monsieur Kelly is the same person, Bunny. And just so you know he loves to eat," the young woman laughed. "He is a growing boy after all!" 

"So should I be eating like that too, Leeita," Bunny asked curiously. 

"Not unless you're having a kid," Lita laughed. 

"Oh," Bunny replied sadly. "Do you know what it's like to have kids, Leeita?" 

"Bunny, I might be a little older then you, but I'm not old enough to have kids yet myself," Lita replied while placing Bunny's breakfast in front of her. "You might wanna hurry up and eat before Monsieur Kelly wakes up and finds you. He sounded a little mad that you ran off and was nowhere to be found last night." 

With that being said Bunny ate her breakfast quickly, before starting her morning chores. Since young Monsieur Kelly was home she had an extra bed to make every morning along with the usual dusting of his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A few hours later young Monsieur Kelly woke up to an empty room. 

'I wonder where she is and if she's alright,' Young Monsieur Kelly thought while replacing the blanket on the bed. 

After he placed the blanket on her bed he headed back to his own room so he could get dressed and eat breakfast afterwards. 

On his way to his room Madame Kelly stopped her son for a minute. 

"Good morning, Darien. I thought you where already up and maybe went out for a jog since you weren't in your room earlier," said Madame Kelly. 

"I couldn't sleep last night. Actually, I woke up to someone screaming and went to go check it out. And just my luck it was that girl again. God, is she beautiful, Mom! If I can find her I'll show you who I'm talking about," young Monsieur Kelly replied. 

"You mean you've seen Bunny?" Madame Kelly asked. 

"Bunny is her name. I thought it was maybe Rapunzel. I take it she's new around here then," young Monsieur Kelly replied back. 

"Yes! And if you should ever see her and your father is looking for her, remember you haven't seen anyone. I don't know what he does to her, but she seems very frightened around men," Madame Kelly informed her son. 

"Well, that explains her strange behavior last night," young Monsieur Kelly answered. "Looks like I need to do some investigating into this matter." 

"DARIEN!" Madame Kelly exclaimed. "Just leave it alone. I hope nothing bad happens to her." 

"Well, that's what I'm going to make sure of! I wonder how long she's been screaming at night," young Monsieur Kelly questioned. "And I'm also going to find out why!" 

To Be Continued ... 


	4. Chapter 3 [ Ch 1 Pt 3 ]

Authors notes: _Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic so far. And also I'd like to thank T-chan for being such a great help with french._   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter One - Part Three   


When Darien returned to his room he found Bunny already cleaning it. 

"Bonjour (Good Morning), young Monsieur Kelly," Bunny said while dusting the pictures. 

"I see your up already," Darien responded happily. 

Then he came up behind Bunny and placed his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. 

"Fice-moi la paix! (Leave me alone!)," Bunny replied with changing her mood from happy to angry. 

With Bunny saying that, Darien let her go and proceeded to gather his clothes so he could get dressed. 

'I wonder what was done to her. She seems to be really nice, but if you try to get close she just gets angry all of a sudden. When I find the person who's hurt her, their going to pay!,' Darien thought to himself while getting dressed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Good morning sweetheart, any calls for me this morning," Monsieur Kelly asked his wife. 

"Actually there was. You have a business meeting in Vienna, Austria," replied Madame Kelly while handing him his suitcase. 

"Oh, and you even have my suitcase packed for me. You're so sweet," Monsieur Kelly said sarcastically. "Are you that happy to get rid of me?" 

"No, but I thought I'd try to surprise you sweetie. If that's okay," Madame Kelly answered with a fake smile. 

And Monsieur Kelly walked up to Madame Kelly and slapped her across the face. 

"Remember that the next time you choose to be sarcastic dear," Monsieur Kelly stated while walking out the door. "I'll be on my way after I settle little business before I go." 

And Madame Kelly walked into the kitchen to get some ice for her face before the swelling set in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Before leaving for his business trip Monsieur Kelly searched the house for Bunny. And after looking for half an hour he finally found her dusting in the living room. He walked right up to her and grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her in to his office. 

"Quand je retourne, vous serez dans beacoup d'ennui! (When I return, you will be in a lot of trouble!)," Monsieur Kelly exclaimed angrily. 

And just to make sure she got the message fully he removed his belt and hit her across her ass a few times before leaving the office with her screaming in pain and crying on the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later that day when Darien was watching TV in the so-called family room, he saw Bunny walking slowly past the room. 

'Something is going on here, but I know she won't tell me anything. And if I try to make her feel better she pushes me away. God, this is so nerve racking,' Darien thought to himself while watching TV. 

As Bunny passed by the family she saw Darien watching TV and decided to go see what he was up to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

'I wonder why she's coming in here? She must be looking for something. Well, I'll just leave her alone this time,' Darien told himself. 

To Darien surprise Bunny walked over to him and put her head against his chest and her arms around his waist before crying once more. Then Darien put one of his arms around Bunny to hold her against his chest and the other was stroking her head and back in a comforting motion. 

"Bunny, are you okay," Darien questioned in a very concerned tone. 

Not answering Darien, Bunny just continued to cry until she fell asleep with her head against his chest. 

"I'll always protect you and you can always count on me to be there for you when you need me," Darien whispered softly into Bunny's ear. 

Noticing that she had fallen asleep, he decided a 'little nap' was in order for himself too since it would probably be a long night, if it is going to be anything like the night before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Madame Kelly had been wondering where Bunny had disappeared to, since she hadn't seen her around the house in a while. It scared her just to think where she could be. Then as she passed the family room she saw that Bunny had curled up with Darien on the couch and was asleep. 

'Too bad it can't stay this way forever. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way she is. If only I wasn't afraid I'd do something myself. The poor girl will probably always be afraid of men,' Madame Kelly thought as she kept walking to her room to lie down for awhile. 

When Bunny woke up she had seen that young Monsieur Kelly had also fallen asleep too. 

'I don't want to leave, but I have a house I need to finish cleaning. Maybe while Monsieur Kelly is away I can get to know his son a little better,' Bunny thought while slipping carefully out of Darien's grasp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Darien woke up he felt about hundred pounds lighter for some reason and when he opened his eyes he noticed Bunny had disappeared. 

'I guess it can't last forever,' Darien thought to himself as he looked at the clock. 

It was almost dinnertime and like any normal person or in his case a growing boy is hungry. So he left the family room and walked into the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Mmmm, it smells good in here. So what are we having tonight for dinner, Lita," Darien asked curiously while trying to sample dinner before it hit the table. 

Lita saw Darien trying to sample dinner and slapped his hand with the cooking spoon. 

"Ouch," Darien screamed pain. 

"Maybe that'll teach you not to 'sample' dinner before it hits the table. Any ways, it'll be ready soon. Just leave it alone," Lita exclaimed as laughter was heard in the background. 

The laughter made Lita and Darien turn their heads around to see where it came from. Standing in the doorway was Bunny who for once sounded happy. 

"I see somebody is in a good mood for once," Darien commented cheerfully. 

"She's always in a good mood! Aren't you, Bunny," Lita stated. 

"Lita, she doesn't understand English," Darien reminded her. 

"Only when she's flustered, Darien," Lita commented back as Bunny laughed again. 

"I am here to set the table for dinner, Lita," Bunny said softly. 

"Bunny, is something wrong," Lita asked curiously. 

"No. I just wanna finish my work for the day, before I take my bath and go to bed," Bunny replied while entering the kitchen. 

"Is it okay if I help you, Bunny," Darien asked politely. 

"It's okay, I go it," Bunny responded as she left the kitchen with with the supplies for the dinning room table. 

"She doesn't like to be around men very much, so don't force her to be around you," said Lita. 

"I've learned that within the last twenty-four hours that I've been home," replied Darien. "When I came home yesterday I found her using my bathroom and she was very frightened of me for some unknown reason." 

"I didn't say anything, but she's not being treated right. I feel bad every time she comes in here crying. I guess it's curse to be beautiful," Lita stated sadly. 

To Be Continued ... 


	5. Chapter 4 [ Ch 2 Pt 1 ]

Authors note: _Thank you to my lovely reviewer's for coming back for more. I see that this story is starting to attract lots of people. Hee Hee Hee!!!! Please if you have friends out their in readers land please tell them to come read. It's worth it!!!! And also thank you too T-chan my French expert. Hee Hee Heee_   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   


Disclaimers: Stand Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Two - Part One   


Darien walked out into the dinning room after Bunny returnrd to the kitchen after setting the table. 

"It's seems like you have an admirer, Bunny," Lita said playfully. "Just give him a chance, Bunny. He's not anything like his father. And he seems to be concerned with what's happening to you." 

"What if Monsieur Kelly finds out, if something does happen between me and young Monsieur Kelly," Bunny asked confused. 

"That's when you deal with it, when the time comes," Lita answered back plainly. "Until then just take it one day at a time, Bunny." 

And then Lita placed Bunny's food in front of her, before Darien walked back into the kitchen. 

"Hey! Why does she get to eat before everyone else," Darien asked sounding offended. 

"Well, when you become the hired help around here, Darien, then you'll get to eat before everyone else," Lita replied sternly, while Bunny just laughed. 

"I see what you mean about young Monsieur Kelly," Bunny said laughing. 

"Oh, so now you two talk about me when I'm not here," Darien said sternly. "I can't believe this it's a conspiracy I tell you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darien entered his room after dinner to find Bunny coming out of his personal bathroom once again, only this time in a bathrobe. 

"Is it okay if I use," Bunny asked softly. 

"Yes, it's okay. Feel free to use it when ever you like, Bunny," Darien replied happily. 

"Merci beaucoup (Thank you very much), young Monsieur Kelly," Bunny said sweetly. "I'll see you in the morning." 

"You don't have to go, Bunny. And please call me Darien, not young Monsieur Kelly," Darien requested. 

"I have somethings I need to do," Bunny replied back. 

"Bunny, you don't have to be afraid of me. I don't bite," Darien stated while walking up to Bunny. 

"I'll see you in the morning," Bunny said hesitantly as she began to bolt out of Darien's room. 

'God, all I want is 5 minutes to show her that I won't hurt her. I'm going to have gray hairs by the time I'm eighteen if this keeps up,' Darien thought to himself while throwing things in his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sounds of smashing and crashing could be heard thoughout the house, followed by the phrase 'I wish she wouldn't be afraid of me'. 

Bunny could hear the anger in the voice all the way from inside her room, making Bunny fear for her life knowing that she'd get blamed when Monsieur Kelly arrived home. And all that was going through Bunny's head was, 'If only I wasn't so afraid'. 

Finally Madame Kelly had enough of Darien's temper and decided to tell him about it. 

"DARIEN ALEXANDER KELLY! Stop this childish behavior at once," Madame Kelly yelled at her son. 

And Darien followed it up by hurling an expensive piece of porcelain at his mother. 

"That does it your grounded young man now go to your room," Madame Kelly yelled at Darien. 

"I'm sixteen and you can't ground me mother! I'm not a little boy anymore," Darien yelled back. 

"You're scaring, Bunny. Now stop this nonsense and go to your room," Madame Kelly answered back angerily. 

And with that Darien just stormed out of the house and sped off in a car. 

'God, that boy is going to be the death of me,' Madame Kelly remarked to herself. 

After Darien had left the house Bunny exited her room to see bits of porcelain everywhere. So she started to clean it up by instinct. 

"Bunny, don't worry about cleaning it up I'll do it," Madame Kelly said to Bunny. 

"No, it is my fault. So I will clean it up. I'm sorry to be so much trouble, Madame Kelly," Bunny cried softly. 

"Bunny, it's not you're fault this happened. It is mine, so I'll clean it and you can go back to bed," Madame Kelly responded. 

"But what about young Monsieur Kelly," Bunny inquired. 

"Don't worry about him he'll be home when he's cooled off," Madame Kelly answered back. 

With that reply Bunny left to go wait on Darien in his room. 

'I hope he comes back soon,' Bunny thought as she stepped into Darien's room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Darien came home it was almost 3am in the morning, and he was more then cooled off actuallty he was freezing and was search of a nice warm bed. As he entered he found Bunny asleep on his bed. 

'Why is she in here?,' Darien asked himself. 

Darien proceeded to get ready for bed when Bunny woke up. 

"Your home," Bunny exclaimed cheefully. "I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused you. It's all my fault." 

"No, it's not, Bunny," Darien responded. "I'm the one who made you feel uncomfortable." 

"It is mine for not having trust in you, young Monsi--- Dareian," Bunny stated softly. "It's just I've have a bad life and it get's the best of me." 

Bunny walked upto Darien and touched his hand with hers. Touching his cold hand she moved her hand and put both of her arms around his neck. Still feeling the coldness of his body she held him close to her in hope of warming him up with her touch. Then she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes tightly. And Darien put his arms around her. 

"I wish this could be forever," Darien whispered. 

Bunny over heard Darien and she broke any way from him. 

"Where are you going," Darien wondered out loud. 

Then he saw the she had pulled back the covers on his bed. 

"Here is where I am going, Dareian. Is it okay," Bunny asked questioningly. 

"Yes, it's fine, Bunny," Darien replied happily. 

"Okay, then I stay here, until I have to clean the house," Bunny said sweetly. "Goodnight, and sweetdreams, Dareian."   


To Be Continued ... 


	6. Chapter 5 [ Ch 2 Pt 2 ]

Author notes: _Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Also this story is only just really beginning. Now I know some well, make that all of you want to kill Monsieur Kelly, but just to let you know it's all going to blow up in his face and he's going to get his day. Hee hee hee!!!_   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon Diclaimers apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Two - Part Two   


When Bunny woke up then next morning she was later then usual, but she couldn't get over over the beautiful sight Darien made. He just looked too peacful to wake and say bye to, but she'd see him later when she was cleaning the house. And the thought of cleaning the house snapped her back to reality. She knew that Lita would want to know why she was late or she could just skip breastfast and start cleaning the house. 

"Oh, so there you are, Bunny. I've been looking all over for you," Madame Kelly said. 

"I had something I needed to check on, Madame Kelly. I promise this won't happen again," Bunny replied. 

"You know what, Bunny. You work very hard around here. And since you are hardly get a rest, go ahead and take a few days to your yourself," Madame Kelly told her. 

"But what if Monsieur Kelly finds out," Bunny questioned. 

"He won't find out, I promise. Now go have some fun," Madame Kelly demanded. 

"Merci beacoup (Thank you very much), Madame Kelly," Bunny said cheerfully before she ran off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Darien woke up that morning for some reason his bed felt cold and empty. And as he opened his eyes he noticed Bunny was gone. It had felt so good to finally know what it's like to have someone next to you. To feel the warmth of another body lying next his all night long or what was left of it. Only the memories of the night had been left in his mind. 

Flash back> 

_"Where are you going," Darien wondered out loud.___

_Then he saw the she had pulled back the covers on his bed.___

_"Here is where I am going, Dareian. Is it okay," Bunny asked questioningly.___

_"Yes, it's fine, Bunny," Darien replied happily.___

_"Okay, then I stay here, until I have to clean the house," Bunny said sweetly. "Goodnight, and sweetdreams, Dareian."___

_And Darien had known not to push Bunny's boundaries, when he had tried to put his arms around her she inched out of his reach. Just knowing that she was sleeping beside him seemed to be good enough for him, at this point. Then he fell asleep happily just knowing that she was there._

End flash back> 

'I guess all good things must come to an end,' Darien thought to himself remembering the night that had just passed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bunny looked though her room for something to wear that wasn't a maid's uniform and found nothing except for the outfit she wore the first day she arrived at the Kelly house. The outfit was too small and didn't fit. That's when Bunny realizied out of the few months she had spent with the Kelly's she had no real clothes, just a maids uniforms and a night shirt that she had long since grown out of. 

'I guess I'll be spending my days off in my uniforms. How I'd love to ditch these things for one day,' Bunny thought to herself saddly. 

"So here's where's you disappeared to," said Darien as Bunny jumped in fright. 

"It's just you. What did you need," Bunny asked saddly. 

"Well, usually your cleaning my room by this time, so since I didn't see you there I came to see where you were," Darien replied cheerfully. "And what's got you down, Bunny?" 

"Nothing, and Madame Kelly gave me a few days off while Monsieur Kelly is gone," Bunny told Darien. 

"Then I guess that means you're free to have fun with me," Darien laughed. "How about we leave the house for the day?" 

"No thank you. I would, but I have nothing to wear. It's seems I've grown out of my clothing I have besides my underwear," Bunny explained to Darien. 

"Well, let me see if I can fix this. Follow me," said Darien dragging Bunny behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darien went though his clothes finding some old pairs of wholy blue jeans. 

"These should fit you," Darien said sweetly. "Why don't you go put a pair on in the bathroom." 

And she walked into into the bathroom to put the jeans on. When she came back they were an almost perfect fit, a little loose, but at least they fit. 

"Well, they'll work for now. When we go out, we need to stop by the mall," said Darien. "And now for a shirt." 

Darien again went hunting though his clothes looking for a shirt. 

"I know this shirt is going to be a little big, but I'll fix it after you put it on," Darien told Bunny. 

Bunny took the shirt to put it on and when she came back the shirt looked like it swallowed her up. 

"Ah, Dareian. I think this shirt is way too big for me," Bunny said to Darien. 

And Darien walked over to Bunny to fix the shirt. After he rolled up the arms to make them fit, he had the rest of shirt to make fit her. 

"Is it okay if I try something? I promise I'm not going to hurt you," Darien promised Bunny. 

Then Darien began to unbutton the shirt and looked at him funny. 

"What are you doing," Bunny questioned. 

"I'm fixing he shirt. Lots of girls do what I'm going to do, so it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," replied Darien. 

After Darien finished unbuttoning the shirt he took each side and tied them together up underneath her breasts with the knot landing in the middle. 

"This is how girls wear their shirts," Bunny asked puzzled. 

"It's a big fashion trend among the girls. We'll probably some who are dressed like this," repiled Darien. "You're a beautiful girl, and it shouldn't be hidden!" 

To Be Continued ... 


	7. Chapter 6 [ Ch 2 Pt 3 ]

Author notes: _Thank you to all my reviews. I love you all. And just to make sure we're all the same page, I know most songs aren't original anymore and that they change a few to make them their's. But to correct a person who is using the new/old version of the song along with lyrics you don't have to come off all huffy puffy about. I have been informed that there is an older version Lady Marmalade out their. I used the new version sung by Christina Aguilera, Mya, Pink, Lil' Kim and Missy Elliot. And unfortunatly some of the words for the song were rewritten. It's not my fault and I have no control over it._   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Two - Part Three   


Darien and Bunny were on the their way out as the door bell rang. Bunny forgetting that it was her day off answered the door. 

"Hello," Bunny said to the boy in front of of her. 

"Is Darien home," asked the boy. 

"Young Monsieur Kelly, you have a visitor," Bunny yelled. 

And Darien came to the door. 

"Hello, Andrew. It's so nice to see you again. And it's only been how many days," Darien asked playfully. 

"Okay can it wise-ass. And who's the babe," Andrew questioned. 

"She's the foriegn exchange student that my parents are taking care of while here in America," replied Darien. 

"God, if I had something that beautiful in my house twenty-four hours a day, I'd be knocking it off left and right," Andrew commented. 

"And that's why YOUR parents don't take care of foriegn exchange students, Drew," Darien exclaimed sharply. "And Bunny is off limits! Do you understand?" 

"Sounds like somebody has a thing for the beautiful foreign exchange student, Dare," Andrew stated. 

With that comment Darien punched Andrew in the stomache so hard that it knocked him unconscious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darien and Bunny walked in and out of stores, usually with a couple of bags or so of clothes. During their walk though the mall one of Darien's friends happened to see Darien and Bunny together. And walked over to both of them. 

"Well, I see you didn't waste anytime finding another girl," said the very upset woman. 

"You've got this all wrong, Rita. She not my girlfriend," replied Darien. 

"You could've fooled me. Then why are you shopping with her? What is she your new whore or something," Rita asked while slugging Darien in the stomache. 

"I am not a whore," Bunny said before spitting on Rita. 

"WHY YOU," Rita yelled then she pulled Bunny's hair. 

"OUCH," Bunny screamed as she punched Rita in the stomache. 

And before Rita went down quietly she ripped Bunny's shirt right off of her. Before Bunny could take off Darien picked up the scattered shopping bags and they both left in search of a bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bunny came out of the bathroom with a spaghetti strap tank top on with a button down flannel shirt over it. 

"Boo," Bunny said as she came up behind Darien. 

"Bunny, God! You scared me. Please, don't do that again," replied Darien. 

"I'm sorry, if I scared you," Bunny said sorrowfully. 

"Come on let's go before they find us. We'll do more shopping at another time," Darien told Bunny as he lead her to the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After showing Bunny that their was other food then what she saw everyday. Other food like hamburgers, hotdogs, french fries (which the name made Bunny laugh), onion rings, and over 31 flavors of ice cream. 

After dinner Darien took Bunny to his favorite thinking spot. 

"You come here often," Bunny asked Darien. 

"All the time, especially when I'm upset," replied Darien. 

"Like the other night," Bunny questioned. 

"Yes. Let's not think about that now," Darien said to Bunny softly. 

"Merci for dinner, Darien. I really had a lot of fun," Bunny replied softly. 

Bunny started to fall under Darien's spell. And before she knew it she had let her guard totally down. 

Darien's kiss sent unknown feelings throughout Bunny's body. All she knew was that she wanted more. Darien had felt the same way about Bunny, but with her being scared he knew to let her be the one to make the move or tell him if she was afraid. 

To Be Continued ... 


	8. Chapter 7 [ Ch 3 Pt 1 ]

Authors note: _Okay to those sending death threats are all very amusing!!!! That just tells me how much you really love my story!!! Thank you for the wonderful reviews/death threats. Hee hee hee!!!! Please keep them coming!!!!_   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Three - Part One   


Bunny had such a response to the kiss, that she stayed connected until they needed air. Then Bunny surprised Darien by climbing in his lap. 

"And what do I owe for this turn of events," Darien asked smartly. 

"As you say here in America, just shut up and kiss me," Bunny demanded as she returned to kissing Darien. 

'God, I think I'm in heaven!!!,' Darien thought to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Darien and Bunny walked through the front door of the house he found his mother waiting for him. 

"Hello, Mother," Darien replied cheerfully. 

"Darien, where were the both of you," Madame Kelly questioned harshly. 

"At Darien's favorite thinking spot," Bunny repiled happily. 

"I was just showing Bunny around, Mother," Darien replied. 

"Hey, Darien! You're IT," Bunny said happily before she tagged Darien and ran off. 

"What's going og, Darien," Madame Kelly asked in the same harsh tone. 

"Nothing, Mother," Darien replied frankly. 

"She's just a child, Darien," Madame Kelly replied before leaving. 

'How can she be a child,' Darien pondered in his mind as walked to his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darien opened up the door to his room to find Bunny laying underneath the covers of his bed. 

"Hello, Monsieur Dareian," Bunny said in a sexy salutry voice. 

"Bunny, what are you up to," Darien questioned. 

"Why don't you pull back the covers to see," Bunny laughed. 

"Okay, Bunny what are you upto," Darien asked insistantly and Bunny just laughed uncontrolablily. 

When Darien pulled back the covers his worst nightmare was confirmed. 

"What's wrong, Dareian? You don't like," Bunny asked. 

"No, I mean yes, but Bunny," Darien said tongue tied. "Is that why you wanted that outfit?" 

And all Bunny could do was giggle uncontrolablily. 

"Come and get me, 'Bad Boy'," Bunny Said using her sexy voice again. 

"Bunny, don't you think things are going a little too fast here," Darien questioned. "You were afriad of me a couple of days ago and now you want to 'jump my bones'? 

"Things change!" Bunny replied sharply. "Now where were we?" 

Darien who was a little a confused by Buuy's sudden change in attitude. 

'Did something with that encounter with Rita make something in Bunny's head snap,' Darien wondered. 

"Bunny, it just isn't right. I'm sorry. I just can't, not under these conditions. So if you would please go," Darien asked politily. 

With that Bunny got up from the bed, seeing that Darien wasn't getting the hint. And she decided that if anything was going to happen it was going to be all her. 

Bunny came up to Dariens face as if to give to give him a good-bye kiss, when she started pushing him backwards gently. And all darien could do was start walking backwards to keep himself and Bunny from falling to the floor. 

When Darien was as far as he could go he finally fell backwords onto his bed. Everything was going as Bunny as had planned, with a few minor changes. 

'Try to resist me again, Darien,' Bunny thought to herself evilly. 

The next thing Darien knew Bunny had him almost completely undressed. 

"Bunny, please stop. I don't want you to get hurt," Darien pleaded. 

"But I love you, Dareian," Bunny replied. 

"Bunny, this is not love. Love is when two people feel the same for each other, not when one lusts for the other," Darien explained. 

"You love me, and I love you so whats the real problem, Dareian," Bunny asked solemnly. 

"The problem is, Bunny, is that I know that you really don't love me. How can someone totally fall in love with someone in just a few days, especially when there so afraid of the other person? Just answer me that," Darien said sharply. 

"Do you believe in love at first sight, but being afraid to show it," asked Bunny. 

And that last comment made Darien think. Bunny started to get up and leave, then Darien caught her by the arm. 

"Where do you think you're going so soon," Darien asked outloud. 

Then Darien pulled her back ontop of him and flipped over with Bunny on the bottom. Darien began kissing Bunny all over starting with her lips and making his way to her shoulder's.   


To Be Continued ... 


	9. Chapter 8 [ Ch 3 Pt 2 ]

Author's Notes: _Thank you to all my lovely reviewer's. And please keep those wonderful death threats coming. heee hee hee!!!_   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's applies. "The Bad Touch" (aka 'The Discovery Channel song') is by The Blood Hound Gang.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Three - Part Two   


********* 

We call this the act of mating!!! 

*********   


Bunny giggled uncontrollabliy as Darien's kisses tickled her senses. As Darien reached behind Bunny's back to untie the strapless corset while kissing the nape of her neck. Revealed for his eyes only where two soft white delicate breasts. As the cool air touched her nipples they became even more hard and erect. Darien continued to kiss Bunny from the nape of her neck all the way down to her belly button and back up to her shoulders again. 

Darien wasn't exactly the 'innocent boy' he pretended to be. He has was actually very skilled in his craft. His first encounter had been a joke setup by his buddies. They had happened to sneak out the dorm during the night after lights out. 

Discovering the soft contours of Bunny's half naked body below him had his mind in deep thought. His taste buds couldn't get enough of her sweet lips. Her lips were like chocolate to him. Something Darien couldn't get enough of.   


********* 

So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts 

*********   


Bunny's hormones where set afire to the point that she was 'burning up'. She took Darien's hand and guided them down her sides and slipped his fingers underneath the straps to Bunny's thong panties; and continued guiding his hands down her thighs while pulling off her panties. Then Bunny took her hands and ran them down Darien's sides, of course when she did that he started laughing because it tickled. 

"I guess 'the great young Monsieur Kelly' has a weakness," Bunny giggled happily. 

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that! You little minx," Darien exclaimed cheerfully. 

And Bunny just happened to wiggle out from underneath Darien, then she pantsed him by pulling his boxers to the floor. Know that she was now in 'big trouble' Bunny decided to make a run for it, but to where? 

She couldn't leave Darien's room or else Madame Kelly would ask 'what's going on here' especially with both her and Darien being in the nude. The only other place was Darien's bathroom. Luckily it had a locking door that was separated from the rest of the room. 

Just as Bunny thought she was safe and alone in 'Darien's bathroom', Darien surprised Bunny by sitting in a tub with running water and bubbles. 

"Looking for something, Mon doux petit lapin (My sweet little bunny)," Darien said in a sexy voice. 

At that point Bunny knew the word that fit how she felt right now, 'trapped'. 

"Why don't you come and join me," Darien suggested. "I need somebody to wash my back!"   


********* 

I want you smothered, want you covered, like my Waffle House hash browns 

*********   


After Bunny and Darien's 'stress relieving bath' they walked back into the bedroom covered in just only their towels when there was a knock at the door. On the other side was Madame Kelly who couldn't sleep due to Bunny's excessive giggling. 

"Darien what's going on in there," Madame Kelly asked through the door. 

"Nothing, Mother. Bunny couldn't sleep so she came in here to watch TV with me," Darien replied lying. 

"Just keep it down. I'm trying to sleep," Madame Kelly said before she left Darien's door. 

"Is everything okay, Dareian," Bunny questioned. 

"Yeah, just keep your voice down," Darien whispered into Bunny's ear as he pointed her towards his bed.   


********* 

You are inclined to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time 

*********   


Wet towels dropping, they climbed under the covers to be more serious this time. Bunny laid her head next to Darien as she awaited what was coming to her. When nothing happened Bunny decided to take matter's into her own hands. 

Bunny sunk under the covers only to surprise Darien with what she was doing. She had decided to give him a 'travail de coup (blow job)' to get Darien back in the mood. 

The up and down sliding motion of Bunny's mouth began to put the feeling back into Darien's 'royal scepter'. The feeling was so that he had to stop Bunny before he exploded. Then Bunny submerged from hiding underneath the covers to give Darien a kiss on the cheek. And she laid back down on the bed hopping Darien had all support he needed.   


To Be Continued ... 


	10. Chapter 9 [ Ch 3 Pt 3 ]

Author's Notes: _Thank you to all my kind and loving fans!!! Please keep the death threats coming!!! I loving reading them because they make me laugh!!!! Sorry for the delay but I really had to work this scene out between Darien and Bunny. I wanted to keep it mature not immature like my past fics._  
  
- _Mamoru's Playmate_

Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.

Indecent Behavior  
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSerenetscape.net )

Chapter Three - Part Three

"Looks like somebody is having a little problem," Bunny commented playfully.

Darien knew he needed to do something before he burst, so he decided to tease Bunny the way she teased him.

He turned over on his side and took his hand and placed it on her belly button and started sliding it towards hers legs. Bunny just looked at Darien with excitement in her eyes. The anticipation of what was to come overloaded Bunny's senses. As his fingers felt the soft bush that were gentle golden curls.

And just Darien feeling Bunny with his fingers made her moan in ways unimaginable. It felt like this wonderful tingling sensation throughout her body, something that she wanted more of.

"J'en veux plus (I want more)," Bunny moaned.

Then Darien leaned over and kissed Bunny on the lips. And Bunny put her arms around Darien and pulled him ontop of her.

"Oh, so you wanna play that way, do you," Darien asked playfully.

Bunny just giggled at Darien as a reply. She had a look of confusion in her face as to what Darien was going to do next. Darien had seen the confusion in her face and wondered how many times she had been with a guy or if at all. He began to place himself between Bunny's legs and went as gently as he could, trying not to cause her much pain.

To his amazement all he saw was tears fall from Bunny's eyes she never once screamed in pain like she should have, if she was still truly a virgin.

"Bunny, are you okay," Darien asked being concerned.

All she did was nod her head yes. Darien knew something wasn't right and wondered if he should continue. With that thought in mind, Darien figured it would probably be better to leave her alone. Since he didn't want to cause her any pain.

Darien laid down on his back and attempted to go to sleep, but before he knew it he had a little situation to deal with first.

Bunny decided to climb on top of Darien like he was laying on her. And she placed Darien's 'royal scepter' between her legs and began an up and down movement. Darien couldn't believe what Bunny was doing, of course with what ever way she had been treated there was no telling what she would come up with next.

Darien was surprsed how long she kept going for. It was like she wasn't even tried. Well, Darien well couldn't hold himself any longer and Bunny wouldn't stop. He had tried to push her off so that he wouldn't explode within her, but it was too late. And with Darien's 'loss of control' Bunny finally stopped.

To Be Continued ...


	11. Chapter 10 [ Ch 4 Pt 1 ]

Author's Notes: Thank you to all my reviewer's. Don't forgot to read my other stories also!! And please send more death threats/reviews!!! It tells us author's how much you love our work!!! We can't write without your feedback!!! Also anything in italic's within the story is either a flash back or a dream.  


  
- Mamoru's Playmate  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.  
  
Indecent Behavior  
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSerenetscape.net )  
  
Chapter Four - Part One  
  
When Darien wokeup in the morning he was surprised to see Bunny still asleep. Her golden hair was like a cape that surrounded her. He still couldn't get over the length of her hair.  
  
Pushing some of her hair back trying not to wake her, he just stared at her beauty. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. And you'd never know that someone had tried to harm her.  
  
In the short time Darien had been home he know something was wrong. And he needed to find out what it was. Bunny seemed to be the key to what was going on, but getting her to talk was another story.  
  
As Darien closed his eyes to go back to sleep, he put his arms around Bunny and held her close to him.  
  
_As the morning sun glowed brightly though Darien's bedroom window. And with Darien's arms wrapped around Bunny protectively. And Bunny wokeup to find Darien's arms to be a little too tight around.  
  
When she fully took in the sight of the room nothing seemed wrong or out of place, except for few things she don't remember being in Darien's room before. Her eyes fell upon what looked to be a small white bed. As she finally released herself from Darien's grip, she got up from his bed. Noticing that she was still naked with nothing covering her, but long blonde hair, Bunny walked over to the small bed. As she looked into it she saw what looked to be a peacefully sleeping baby. It began to bring questions into her mind.  
  
'When did this happen? I know I only spent one night with Darien,  
but I didn't think something like this would happen so fast,' thought Bunny.  
  
Then she looked around the room and nothing had seemed to be distrubed. And she got back into bed and kissed Darien's forehead. As she put her small arms around his body he seemed colder then before she left the bed. And then she placed her head againist his chest and she didn't hear or feel anything. When her arms were around his back she felt a wettness behind him. Then she brought her hands in front of her and saw them covered in a red liquid. As what happened to Darien began to sink in Bunny couldn't believe that she slept though something like that. The one she loved laid their in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Seeing what had taken place while she was asleep she got back up and checked on the 'little one' in the small bed. Moving the blanket and checking for signs of life, Bunny became more scared by the minute, but felt at ease when she found out the baby was okay.  
  
Searching the room for a bathrobe, she quickly put it on when she found it. Then she easily picked up the 'little one' being careful not to wake it. She left Darien's room in search of anyone in the house that could tell her what had taken place.  
  
Remembering that it was morning she walked into the kitchen to find Lita making breakfast like she always did every morning.  
  
"Good morning, Leeita," Bunny said saddly.  
  
"Good morning, Young Madame Kelly. And how are you and the Monsieur  
this morning," asked Lita. "Is Alex doing better this morning?"  
  
"Fine, as far as I know," replied Bunny._  
  
To Be Continued ...  



	12. Chapter 11 [ Ch 4 Pt 2 ]

Author's Notes: _Thank you to all my reviewers and death threat senders. Also I'd like to make the announcement that their is foreshadowing going on! What does that mean???? Hmmmmmm I don't exactly know! Hee hee hee!!_  
- _Mamoru's Playmate_  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply. 'Welcome To My Nightmare' is by Alice Cooper © 1975.  
  
Indecent Behavior  
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSerenetscape.net )  
  
Chapter Four - Part Two

* * *

Welcome to my nightmare  
I think you're gonna like it  
I think you're gonna feel like you belong  


* * *

_'Wait a minute, Lita has always called me Bunny. What is going on here?,' thought Bunny.  
  
"Leeita, where is, Young Monsieur Kelly," asked Bunny.  
  
"Well, not that I'm his keeper or anything, but he should be with you," replied Lita. "Are you okay, Young Madame Kelly? I know that you've been a little out it since you had Alex."  
  
Almost as if on cue young Monsieur Kelly walked into the kitchen.  
  
"There the two of you are," said Darien as he hugged his beautiful wife.  
  
"OH, Dareian," Bunny cried. "I thought you where dead. I was so scared."  
  
"You had another bad dream again. Didn't you sweetheart," Darien questioned.  
  
And as Darien saw the tears in Bunny's eyes he hugged her again.  
  
"Shh! It's okay Bunny. I'll call the office and tell them that I can't come in today. And I'll hold you all day long until you feel better, okay Bunny," stated Darien.  
  
"Okay, Dareian," replied Bunny.  
  
"Go take Alex to his room, and then I'll meet you in a nice hot bubble bath," responded Darien.  
  
"Where's his room," questioned Bunny.  
  
"It's next to our room," Darien pointed out.  
  
"Thank you, Dareian," answered Buuny as she left.  
  
"I think this time the nightmares really got to her," said Darien.  
  
"Poor thing! I wish you could've been here to stop Monsieur Kelly before any of it started. Just look at how disoriented she is," commented Lita.  
  
"I know and just to think that my own mother never said a word until I forced it out of her. It's like she knew the whole time as if she experienced it too," replied Darien. "Well, I have a disoriented wife to tend too. And Lita, could please call the office for me and them I won't be coming in due to personal reasons," asked Darien as he left the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Young Monsieur Kelly," replied Lita._

* * *

  
A nocturnal vacation  
Unnecessary sedation  
You want to feel at home 'cause you belong  


* * *

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Bunny as she entered Alex's room.  
  
Everything in Alex's room had been turned upside down and inside out. The whole entire room was was in a state of a mess. As Bunny looked at the destoryed room she began to feel faint. Then as Bunny fell unconscious, Darien caught her in his arms.  
  
Darien looked around the room. And it was in perfect condition and their was nothing wrong with it. Everything was in it's place. He started to wonder what was going on in Bunny's mind. It had been a long haul since the abuse that had taken place.  
  
If Darien hadn't been there to protect Bunny and their unborn baby at the time who knows what would've happened. For some reason now Bunny's mind had just started to go all funny. The abuse the that she had endured must have been that horroiffic on her. Then to be carring a child at the end of everything Darien had felt was even more trumatic for her.  
  
Darien placed Bunny in the rocking chair temporarily, as he took the child from her arms and placed him in his crib.  
  
"Your momma is going to be alright little one as long as your grandpa is far away from us!" exclaimed Darien._  
  
To Be Continued ... 


	13. Chapter 12 [ Ch 4 Pt 3 ]

Author's Notes: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Also I'll like to point out again currently Bunny has been having a dream! No!, I did not skip a few years. These last few chapters have been Bunny's nightmare. I at least though that putting 'Welcome to My Nightmare' would atleast make it clear to some of you out there who are still clueless and don't pay attention to the authors notes. If you leave a question as a review please leave a email addy that you can be reached at for an answer!   
- Mamoru's Playmate   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon discalimers apply. Welcome To My Nightmare' is by Alice Cooper © 1975.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Four Part Three 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

Welcome to my nightmare   
Welcome to my breakdown   
I hope I didn't scare you 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

After putting Alex to bed, Darien carried Bunny to their room and laid her on their bed while he went to go start the tub for the nice hot relaxing bubble bath. 

'I hope spending time more with her helps. Its getting to the point where I don't know what to do anymore,' thoguh Darien saddly. 

"Bunny, Sweetheart! Would you still like that nice hot bubble bath," Darien whispered in her ear. 

"Mmmm, huh? Did you say something, Dareian," mummbled Bunny. 

"Why don't we go take a nice hot bubble bath and relax, then we can spend the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms. Just like old times," Darien suggested. 

"Okay, Dareian," replied Bunny as she started to wake up slowly. 

"Do you need any help, Sweetheart," Darien asked. 

"I think, I can make it on my own, Dareian. Will you be a sweetie and check on Alex, and by the time you come back I should be waiting for you in the tub," Bunny said softly. 

"Are you really okay, Bunny? You don't have to send me away so you can get in the tub. Remember I've seen you naked many of times before! And you don't have to be shy now," exclaimed Darien calmly. 

"Well, I just feel uncomfortable right now, if that's okay with you," Bunny stated calmly. 

"Yes, it's okay, Bunny. I'll be back in a few moments," said Darien as he kissed Bunny on her forehead. 

'Actually, I need to figure out what's going on. Why am I here? And what is going on,' Bunny questioned herself silently. 'This is the last time I do something that will come back to haunt me later!' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Darien reached Alex's room, Alex's nanny Ami was in there with him. 

"Ami, what's going on in here," Darien questioned. 

"Well, Mr. Kelly, a threatening phone call was just recived a few moments ago. And since the Mrs. is having a relasp, nobody wanted to bother either of you," Ami stated calmly. 

"Not again! Why does this always have to happen? Why can't this psyco-maniac just leave us alone," yelled Darien. "I just want Bunny to be happy for once in her life." 

"Well, hopefully this guy gets caught soon. I know, I too hate to see the Mrs. suffer," Ami replied back softly. 

"I will do anything to make sure Bunny is happy. Even if we have to leave for awhile," Darien stated. "I need to get back to Bunny. So I'll see you two later." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

That's just the way we are when we come down   
We sweat and laugh and scream here   
'cuz life is just a dream here   
You know inside you feel right at home here 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

When Darien walked into his bathroom Bunny was already in the tub waiting him. 

"What took you so lomg? I was starting to get lonely," stated Bunny. 

"Well, I though that I'd get us something to drink while we were in the tub," Darien said as he pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

"So what's the occassion that we're drinking to," Bunny asked cheerfully. 

Then before Darien could answer, Bunny saw the one person that could put a look of absolute horror on her face in a instant. 

"Drink up, my little lovebirds. For it will be your last," Monsieur Kelly said smugly. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"Monsier Kelly," exclaimed Bunny loudly while talking in her sleep. 

Darien woke up to see what Bunny was talking about. 

"What are you doing here," Bunny questioned. "NO!!!" 

And Darien was starting to get concerned now. Then what happened next scared the daylights out of Darien the most. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bunny screamed as she woke up with the look of terror on her face.   


To Be Continued ... 


	14. Chapter 13 [ Ch 5 Pt 1 ]

Author's Notes: Thank you to those how left reviews/death threats! What's going on people??? I'm not feeling the love anymore:( I know i leave off on these really awful cliffie's, but they keep you coming back for more right??? If I didn't love all your inspiring death threats, then the story would be really dull.   
- Mamoru's Playmate   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Five Part One   


"Bunny, are you okay," Darien asked. 

Buuny looked at Darien as if he was poison and for no reason at all just jumped out of his bed and grabbed up her clothes before running off and locking herself in his bathroom. Darien saw the look of sheer terror in her eyes and became concerned even more then ever. Before he knew it his mother was knocking on his bedroom door and wanting in. 

"Darien, open up this door right now young man," Madame Kelly yelled while banging on the door impatiently. 

Darien quickly put on his clothes before he opened the door. 

"Yes, Mother," Darien exclaimed. 

"What is going on in here," Madame Kelly asked sharply. 

"Bunny is having one of her 'episodes' again," Darien replied. "I was in bed asleep and Bunny came through to use my bathroom and all of a sudden she just started screaming out of the blue. So, more to the point what's going on, Mother?" 

"Well, she was never like this when you were at school, so what have you done to her," Madame Kelly accused. 

"What did I do to her? More like 'What has Father done to Her," exclaimed Darien. "I've done nothing but try to be her friend, so don't put the blame on me!" 

"Don't accuse your father of doing something when he's not here to defend himself," Madame Kelly yelled. 

"Then why are you acting so defensive, Mother? You know something don't You," Darien shot back. 

"Me acting defensive of that thing that consider's me his wife, when I'm nothing but his legal whore," Madame Kelly spat out hottly. 

Darien couldn't believe what he just heard his mother say. 

"What was that, Mother? I didn't quite catch it," asked Darien. 

Madame Kelly knew that she just screwed up majorly. She just let the biggest secret of her life slip out of her mouth. For the last sixteen years Madame Kelly had lived in silence. Never being able to reveal what was on her mind until now. As much as Madame Kelly tried not to think about it, everytime Monsieur Kelly hurt Bunny it brought back all those awful memories of what used to happen to her.   


To Be Continued ... 


	15. Chapter 14 [ Ch 5 Pt 2 ]

Author's Notes: Thank you to everybody who has reviewed. Please don't stop reviews they inspire me to go on!!! And it let's me know that you really love me!!!   
- Mamoru's Playmate   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Five - Part Two   


"It was nothing sweetheart. Don't mind anything I said. And just make sure Bunny is okay," Madame Kelly said meekly. 

"No, Mother you're not leaving here until you explain a few things to me," demanded Darien hotly. 

"It's nothing! Now I have things to do," Madame Kelly said sharply. 

Bunny had come out of the bathroom during Darien's confrontation in his room. Darien looked at Bunny and saw that she was about to run. 

"Hello, Bunny. How are you liking you're time off," Madame Kelly asked. 

"Fine. Merci Madame Kelly, but I have some things to do," Bunny replied softly. 

"Waite a minute, Bunny. I know there's something bothering you. You don't have to be afraid to tell me what it is," said Madame Kelly. 

"More like because of you she's afraid to tell any one. I knew there something wrong with her my first night home. I found her borrowing my bathroom and she about had a heart attack when I said hello to her," exclaimed Darien. 

Bunny turned a shade of red over that memory. And Madame Kelly looked at Bunny as if she had a another head growing. 

"Bunny, you have you're own bathroom you don't need to use Darien's," commented Madame Kelly. 

"Mother, I think she isn't using hers for a reason," Darien stated. 

"And what would this so-called reason be, Darien," question Madame Kelly. 

"Hmm DAD, maybe. Who knows what he's done to Bunny. So just quit the act, Mother. And tell me what you know," Darien exclaimed angrily. 

"Fine, but just know, Darien. That you the best thing that has ever come out of it," Madame Kelly cried. 

"What!!!!," Darien yelled. 

At this point Bunny dropped her fears seeing that Darien was going to need some comfort. As she walked towards Darien he seemed to be raging in anger as he listened to his mother's tale. 

"When I was a few years older then Bunny I had a summer job as a maid for your father's parents. And one day your father had gotten the guts to talk to me. Well, we dated for awhile before it all started. See your father had been in a bad mood or at least that I had ever seen. And while he was in his rage of anger he forced himself on me. He made me promise never to tell any one and that I was to remain working for his parents or else," said Madame Kelly. 

"How could you, Mother! You should have said something," Darien exclaimed. 

"Then a few months later I became sick. And I couldn't work. Everything I did bothered me. When my parents figured out why I was sick they threw me to the streets. I had no place to go, but back to one who had hurt me. I got never got to finish high school. And never got do things with my friends after I met your father. I've always regreted not telling any one the truth especially my parents and you, Darien. It's going to take a lot to protect Bunny from your father. I should have done something about it in the beginning, but I didn't," cried Madame Kelly. 

Darien was so shocked that he couldn't say a word. Bunny put her arms around his waist as she looked at him. Just the thought of what his mother had went through brought tears to his eyes. He turned his head so Madame Kelly didn't see him crying. 

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused the both of you. If you want I can try and arrange somewhere safe for the both of you. The only hitch is that because Bunny wasn't brought into the country legally you guys may face some problems later on," Madame Kelly stated. 

"What do you mean that she wasn't brought into the country legally? I thought that maybe her parents were maybe immigrants and that Bunny was born here and that they only spoke French," Darien exclaimed as he turned his head back around. 

"And another is going to be her age. I know Bunny looks older then she is, but she's only ---," said Madame Kelly. 

"Quatorze (Fourteen)," stated Bunny. 

"What?," Darien screamed. "This is not happening to me. This is all a bad dream and Bunny is at least sixteen!"   


To be continued ... 


	16. Chapter 15 [ Ch 5 Pt 3 ]

Author's Notes: Thank you to people who have left me reviews which is not mant this time. What is going on don't you guys love me any more?????   
- Mamoru's Playmate   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Five - Part Three   


"Don't be mad, Dareian. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I caused you any pain. I'll just be going now," Bunny said as she attempted to leave. 

Darien caught her by the wrist. 

"Bunny, please don't go. You mean a lot to me. You just look older that's all and it just shocked me to find out your a little younger then you seem to look," Darien stated calmly. 

"Ah, now isn't that sweet," exclaimed Madame Kelly. 

"Mother, do you mind! So Buuny, how would you like to go find some lunch," asked Darien. 

"Yes, Dareian. I'd love to. Let me freshen up first," Bunny said cheerfully. 

"Okay, Bunny. I'll see you in a bit," replied Darien as Bunny left. "And Mother, don't get any ideas." 

"What type of ideas could I ever come up with, Sweetie," Madame Kelly questioned. 

"Mother, how many times have told you to stop that! I'm not a baby any more," Darien exclaimed angrily. 

"Watch the temper, Dear. You're starting to at like your father," Madame Kelly replied. 

"Never compare me to that monster who enjoys hurting women. I'm sure he gets a kick out of what ever he does to Bunny. And your idea about Bunny and me leaving it'll only last for so long before he finds us," answered Darien harshly. "It's just better to stay here then be on the run." 

"I hope you're right about sticking it out, Darien. But I'd interact with her only as needed when your father comes home," Madame Kelly said as she left Darien's room. 

"I'll never be like that monster! I promise you that. And I'll protect Bunny with my life. I swear it," Darien yelled out loud. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A few minutes later Bunny went to Darien's room. Darien had been lying on his bed starring at the celling. His eyes where puffy and red, as if he had been crying. 

"Dareian, are you okay," asked Bunny concernedly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ready to go," Darien responded softly. 

"Ready whenever you are," replied Bunny happily. 

"Okay, let's go then," Darien said as he sat up. 

"Where are we going to go," Bunny asked. 

"Someplace," Darien replied.   


To Be Continued ... 


	17. Chapter 16 [ Ch 6 Pt 1 ]

Author's Notes: Thank you to all my wonderful fans out there and to the people who have reviewed this story.   
- Mamoru's Playmate   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Six - Part One   


"Look who's with our dear friend Darien," said Andrew. 

"I swear what does that girl have that I don't," replied Rita. 

"She's young and foreign. Need I say more," asked Andrew. 

"And I wouldn't doubt that he's screwing her either. He might say he's not, but something tells me not to believe him," answered Rita. 

"So what do you want to do about it then," questioned Andrew. 

"Well, if she's here as a foreign exchange student, then we can't do any thing unless she's an illegal alien," stated Rita. "So we'll just wait and watch!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"This place is so beautiful, Dareian," exclaimed Bunny. 

Darien had choosen beautiful restuartant. It had it's own inside flower garden. In each section of the restuartant it had a different mini flower garden. 

"It's why I choose to come here," replied Darien. 

"So what else do you have planned after we finish lunch," asked Bunny. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out, beautiful," answered Darien. 

"Can't you just give me a clue," said Bunny looking at Darien with sad puppy dog eyes. 

"You are just too cute! Well, I thought I'd take you to the beach for awhile, before we had to go back to the house for dinner," stated Darien as he looked into Bunny's beautiful blue eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey, Rita! They're leaving, do you want to follow them," asked Andrew. 

"Nah, they're probably going to be doing boring stuff any ways. She can have him for awhile until I want him back," replied Rita. 

"I thought he broke up with you at one point, if my memory serves me correctly," recalled Andrew. 

"He did? When was that, Andrew? Because I totally forgot," exclaimed Rita. 

"I think it was before he went back to school last year," replied Andrew. 

"I know he broke up with me you moron, but do you think I'm going to let him off the hook that easily," screamed Rita. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"This is so much fun, Dareian," Bunny said cheerfully. 

Darien had taken Bunny to a quite little spread of beach which not many people know of. As they played the day any way in the water, Bunny began to fall even more in love with Darien. 

"I'm glad you like it," replied Darien. 

"This reminds me of when my aunt and uncle takes me and my cousin to the beach a few hours away from Paris," recalled Bunny. 

"And what are France's beaches like," asked Darien. 

"It's loaded with guys and girls. The guys mainly come to the beach to see the girls. When the girls are at the beach they take it all off," stated Bunny. 

"It sounds like a wonderful place to visit," exclaimed Darien with a smile on his face. 

"Don't get any ideas," Bunny said harshly with a smile on her face.   


To Be Continued ... 


	18. Chapter 17 [ Ch 6 Pt 2 ]

Author's Notes: Thank to my few reviewers.   
- Mamoru's Playmate   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply!   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Six - Part Two   


With Darien and Bunny heading back to the house for dinner, Bunny thought about how nice it was to finally be free. Well, free of Moniseur Kelly for awhile any ways. Bunny never imagined that Madame Kelly was treated just as badly as she was being treated. She felt sorry for her, but was at least releaved to know that Darien was the only good thing to come out of what Monsieur Kelly did to her. 

And all Darien could think of on the way back to house was about how to take care of his dad and get Bunny away from him. Darien felt that he was too young to be 'tied down'. And if he was ever going to be married it was going to be for all the right reasons. He loved Bunny a lot, but just knowing that she wasn't exactly 'legal' in the US didn't really sit well him. 

According to the lovely laws in the US it forebid a lot of things. Unless either both parties where sixteen or the youngest of the two was at least sixteen they couldn't exactly be married. And that's sixteen with parental consent. Then their was the matter of Bunny being an illegal alien as well as underage to being married. Darien knew that for some reasn it just wouldn't work out. Also one thing his mother didn't think of is, what is Darien going to do with Bunny when he has to go back to school? 

For Darien not the show up at school would be a clue to his dad that something wasn't right. Also if his dad's new 'play toy' was suddenly enrolled in a school near him he'd know where Buny was and would probably kill his mother and her. Just what to do about everything was a big question in his mind. Along with does Bunny's parent's know what's being done to her? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

During dinner Madame Kelly made an announcement that her husband would be coming home in two weeks. And that things around the hous would go back to how they were. In other words Bunny's vacation would be coming to an end and she looked as if something or someone had spooked her. Of course after what Monsieur Kelly did to her just the mentioning of him coming home I think would scare anybody to death. 

"Bunny, are you okay," Darien asked concerned. 

"Yes, I'm fine," exclaimed Bunny softly. 

"Bunny, I don't believe you. If your scared or worried about something just let me know. Also, you know I'd never hurt you," stated Darien. 

And Darien gave Bunny a comforting hug and picked her up. 

"Where are we going, Dareian," asked Bunny. 

"Oh I think you'll like it," replied Darien.   


To Be Continued ... 


	19. Chapter 18 [ Ch 6 Pt 3 ]

Author's Notes: Thank you to my reviews and my loyal fans.   
- Mamoru's Playmate   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Six - Part Three   


Before Bunny knew what was happening, she felt cold water soak through her warm clothes. 

Darien had decided that Bunny needed to loosen up a little so he threw Bunny in the 'indoor pool'. With everything that Bunny had been though lately Darien felt that she needed a distraction to take her mind off of things. 

When Bunny realized that she was sinking into the cold wet water, she did the only thing a normal person would do. She decided to pretend to be a drowning victim. 

"Aide (Help)!!!," shouted Bunny trying to pretend very hard that she couldn't swim. 

"Aide!!!!" 

As Darien realized that Bunny was having 'a little trouble' keeping afloat he jumped in to help her. 

Just as Darien had caught up with Bunny she began to laugh uncontrollably. 

"You little minx," exclaimed Darien. 

"How do you say gotcha," laughed Bunny. 

And Bunny swam to the side of the pool. When Bunny thought she was fine and alone, Darien scared her by swimming underwater and grabbing at her legs. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!," screamed Bunny as Darien emerged from the water. 

"Are you okay," asked Darien. 

"Yes," Bunny attempted to get out as Darien closed the gap between them. 

Bunny was trapped up against the wall with Darien pressed up against her. 

"You're not gonna try that again, are you," questioned Darien. 

With the way Darien had said it, it reminded her of what Monsieur Kelly would often say to her, 'je vous pense le besoin d'être puni (I think you need to be punished)'. 

"Baisez-vous, vou hybride! Ne venez pas prè de moi perverti! Fice-moi la paix! (Fuck you, you basterd! Don't come near me you pervert! Leave me alone!)," shouted Bunny. 

"Bunny, stop it! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you," replied Darien. 

Well, being in the state of mind that Bunny was in she 'kneed' Darien right in between the legs. Darien let go of the side of wall and sunk under the water as Bunny got out of the pool and headed for safety. 

Outside the pool area was a rustling in the bushes. 

"Well, I guess that puts out the suggestion of 'Darien jumping her bones'," said Andrew. 

"Are you a moron? Just because that little French whore of his has an attitude problem doesn't mean that he's not screwing her," exclaimed Rita. 

And both Rita and Andrew continued to watch from their hiding places in the bushes. 

Bunny had curled up in the corner by the sliding glass doors. It took a minute for her to realize what she had done. Then she noticed that Darien hadn't come out of the water yet. So Bunny decided to jump back in to make sure he was okay. 

As Darien waited at the bottom of the pool for Bunny to realize that well he wasn't exactly coming back up any time soon. His mind began to think of all the ways to scare the daylight's out of her. 

When Bunny got into the pool she swam to the bottom and brought Darien up to the surface, but one thing she kind of didn't think about was how she was going to get him out of the pool. 

"Young Monsieur Kelly, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, wake up," Bunny cried. 

Bunny tried the best she could to pull Darien to the shallow end of the pool, but since he weighted more than she did it was kind of an impossible task. 

Unknown to Bunny, Darien had been smiling the whole entire time. 

"What hell has that French whore done to MY Dar---," Rita blurted out as Andrew covered her mouth. 

"Do you want them to hear us? And your calling ME the moron," Andrew shot back softly. 

Then there was a rustling in the bushes that got Darien's attention. He had forgotten about playing possum to make Bunny guilty for hurting him. 

"Bunny, did you hear any noises," asked Darien. 

And Bunny had the look of shock on her face when Darien magically rose up in the water appearing to be okay. 

"Are you okay, Dareian? Did I hurt you," Bunny cried as she cuddled up to his chest. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. But please don't do that again it hurt really bad," Darien said calmly. 

"Okay, Dareian," Bunny said softly. 

With Bunny cuddled up against Darien he started to kiss the sides of her neck as he put his arms around her waist.   


To Be Continued ... 


	20. Chapter 19 [ Ch 7 Pt 1 ]

Author's Notes: Thank you to my reviewer's out there. Please keep sending you're reviews.   
- Mamoru's Playmate   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Seven - Part One   


As the moment grew hotter in the pool, the anger was rising in the bushes. 

"Oh, you little tramp. Why don't you go back to France where you belong," Rita just about yelled loud enough for Darien and Bunny to hear. 

And Andrew smashed Rita face down in the dirt. 

"Shut up," yelled Andrew loudly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darien's head perked up at that last comment. 

'It seems we have a little audience tonight. Well, I'll just have to give them what they want,' Darien thought evily. 

"Is there something wrong Dareian," Bunny asked curiously. 

"No, sweetheart. Everything couldn't be better," smirked Darien. 

And Darien began to kiss Bunny passionately. 

'I know you're watching Rita! Hope this finally gets the point that it's over across,' thought Darien. 

And Darien began to untie Bunny's tank top while kissing her. He broke the kiss and began swimming to the other side of the pool, while Bunny just stood there still shocked. 

Suddenly a cold breeze blew though giving Bunny goose bumps all over. As she leaned forwards to snuggle in Darien's warm embrace, she leaned right into the freezing water. Then it finally set in that Darien was no longer there in front of her. 

Bunny searched the pool with her eyes in hopes of finding Darien still in there. When she saw him outside of the pool, she decided to get out and join him. As she had made her way up the steps, she stopped as she heard Darien's voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

From the bushes Rita got a first hand glispe, as well as Andrew of Bunny's chest. 

"Oh, my god! There's no way a sixteen year old girl can have a chest like that! She's got to have had a boob job," exclaimed Rita. 

"Well, it looks like he likes girls who aren't a part of the 'itty bitty tity commity', Rita," Andrew joked. 

"You ass wipe! Are YOU saying that I have a small chest," questioned Rita sharply. 

"I was just saying that maybe if you had more to offer Darien, then maybe you two might still be together. That's all," stated Andrew. 

And Rita who had turned flamming red over Andrew's statement decided that she needed to put a plan together. 

'Well sweetheart, you might have MY Darien's attenion now. But just wait, I'll get it back,' Rita thought to herself evilly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Bunny, you don't have to out of the pool. I'm coming back," a near naked Darien commented. 

"Why did you leave," asked Bunny curiously. 

As Darien went to go meet Buuny on the steps, he looked at her before speaking. 

"Because it's easier to take my pants off outside the pool, since they are wet and we both still have our clothes on," answered Darien. 

Bunny had a bewildered look on her face as if she didn't get it. 

"Remember, I threw you in the pool with your clothes on. Then I jumped in after you," exclaimed Darien. 

"Then why do most people wear clothes in the pool," asked a very confused Bunny.   


To Be Continued ... 


	21. Chapter 20 [ Ch 7 Pt 2 ]

Author's Notes: _Thank to my all my reviewer's and loyal fans._   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Seven - Part Two   


Before Bunny knew it Darien was kissing the daylights out her again. While he was kissing her his hands began to wander. It seemed as if he was going to hold her close to him, when he was really playing with her breasts. 

The more Rita watched the hotter she got. 

"When I get my hands on that blonde she is going to wish that she kept her 'little French hands' off 'MY Darien'," Rita fumed. 

"Come on Dare! Poker her! Poker her," Andrew cheered softly getting caught up in the moment. 

The next thing Andrew noticed was that he a pounding headache. 

"Hey, Rita. I think we should leave my head is starting to hurt," Andrew said. 

"Boy, I wonder why? Maybe it's because I hit your stupid ass. Oh, that's right I forgot you have that 'hit me because I'm stupid' gene," Rita exclaimed. 

And before Rita knew it Darien was carrying Bunny out of the pool and placing her on one of the lawn chairs by the pool. Just to make sure they had enough room Darien pulled over another lawn chair. Then he pulled off Bunny's remaining clothes and threw them in the pool. 

Watching the scene unfold before Rita's eyes was unnerving her. And Andrew had got caught up in the moment once again. Before Rita knew it she heard the sound of someone unzipping their pants. 

'This is not happening,' Rita thought to herself. 

"Andrew, I know your not going to try to jackoff while Darien is screwing that French whore of his," Rita said harshly. 

Andrew just happened to be ignoring Rita again and going along with the moment. 

"Come on, baby. Make me feel good. Keep the good feeling coming," Andrew babbled. 

"God, why me," Rita questioned outloud. 

Rita then got pulled out of her thoughts by the commotion coming from the pool. 

"DDDAAARRREEEIIIAAANNN," Bunny exhailed in excitement. 

"Ohhh!!! Bunny," Darien moaned right with her. 

"YYYEEESSS," Andrew exclaimed loudly. 

Andrew had been so loud that Darien finally decided to get rid of their little voyeurs. He picked up the phone in the pool area and in a moment Rita and Andrew are going to get a big surprise. 

Rita who was paying more attention to Andrew didn't see Darien pick up the phone. Before either one of them knew it several dogs were giving them menacing glares. 

"Oh, shit! Rita, I told you to be quiet," screamed Andrew. 

"Excuse me, but who was jacking off and let out that yell," exclaimed Rita loudly. 

"And who's idea was it to spy on them to begin with," Andrew shot back. 

"Now get the hell off my property before I have both of you arrested," demanded Darien. 

Darien had walked out to the bushes with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Rita happened to notice that his penis was still hard and erect. 

"Hey, Dare, since you still seem to be in a 'happy mood' why don't we give it a go," questioned Rita in a silky and seductive voice. 

"Rita, I wouldn't touch you even if you were the last whore on earth! And I also seem to remember that we're over! You know done, finished, gone! So leave me alone and stop stalking me," Darien exclaimed.   


To Be Continued ... 


	22. Chapter 21 [ Ch 7 Pt 3 ]

Author's Notes: _Thank you to everybody who reviewed and my loyal fans!!!_   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   


Disclamiers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Seven - Part Three   


Rita who had just enough of Darien's rudeness, decided to act fast before he slipped away. She grabbed Darien by the wrist and attempted to over power him. 

Darien signaled the dogs to attack, giving him the upper hand on Rita. And both Andrew and Rita ran off with the dogs tailing behind them. 

"Andrew, wait up for me you coward," yelled Rita. "Wait until I get My hands on you!" 

Darien carefully picked up Bunny and carried her to his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As he layed Bunny on the bed she began to stir. Then Daren slipped into the bed beside her. 

"Dareian," Bunny called half asleep. 

"Yes, Bunny," answered Darien. 

"I'm cold. Can you warm me up s'il vous plaît (please)," begged Bunny with a mischievous smile. 

And he pulled the covers up to her neck. 

"Dareian, I'm still cold," Bunny said as she put her hand on his still slightly erect manhood, attempting to give him the hint. 

"Bunny, sweetheart. Not right now. I promise I will in a little bit. I need to get my strength back," replied Darien. 

"Okay, Dareian," answered Bunny as she watched Darien fall asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After Darien had fallen asleep, Bunny got up from the bed. She had found one of Darien's shirts to keep her body warm while she examined his room. 

One thing she did notice in all of the pictures that were in his room was that either Monsieur or Madame Kelly had been missing from the picture. You could assume that showed their marriage had meant nothing to them. And with Monsieur Kelly's temper one could als say that Madame Kelly only stayed out of pure terrorifying fear. 

For the short time that Bunny had been with the Kelly family, she had noticed that Monsieur Kelly was a powerful man. And he was so powerful that he was feared by his own wife. 

Then Bunny found a magazine sitting on the desk front cover side up and began to look at it. As she was looking at the magazine it began to give her ideas as to what she thought Darien liked. 

The magazine had nothing but women with either very little clothing or none at all. And all this started to make Bunny wonder whether or not Darien found her attractive or not. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darien woke up to find Bunny looking through his Playboy magazine stash and comparing herself to the pictures. 

"Bunny, what are you doing," Darien asked startling Bunny at the same time. 

Bunny dropped the magazine on the floor. 

"Nothing, Dareian," replied Bunny. 

"Please come over here, Bunny," Darien requested. 

Bunny did as Darien had asked and she climbed up on the bed and next to Darien. 

Darien had noticed the few buttons that were undone. 

"Bunny, you are the most beautiful girl to me. I'm so happy to have you in my life. You don't need to compare your beauty, because I wouldn't want anyone else but you," exclaimed Darien as he pulled Bunny close to him. 

"You really think that," asked Bunny as she blushed. 

"Bunny, you're so beautiful that you should be declared a national treasure. I don't see how somebody could treat such a beautiful girl so harshly," replied Darien.   


To Be Continued ... 


	23. Chapter 22 [ Ch 8 Pt 1 ]

Author's Notes: _Thank you to all my reviewer's and loyal fans!!!_   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Eight - Part One   


Darien claimed Bunny's lips with his own and began to kiss her passionatly. He had pushed Bunny over and was now laying on top of her. Both of them knowing where this was going pulled the blankets off the bed and then Darien finished unbuttoning her shirt. 

He left the unbuttoned shirt open and on her arms revealing her beautiful young body. Both had failed to noticed that the sun had been up for awhile now. And that they should have finished with breakfast. 

Unknown to Darien and Bunny, somebody had opened up the door to Darien's room. And got an eyeful of whats was going on. 

Darien kissed his way from Bunny's neck down to her soft silky blonde bush. Then he worked his way back up to her lips. And the door closed just as silently as it was opened. 

"Dareian, I'm cold," commented Bunny. 

"Don't worry I'll warm you up, Sweetheart," Darien replied lovingly. 

Just as Darien was about to plunge himself within Bunny the phone decided to ring. 

"Shit," exclaimed Darien angerily before he picked up the phone. 

"Hello," Darien said into the phone. 

"Darien, my boy, how are you," asked Monsieur Kelly. 

"Fine, dad," replied Darien as he placed a hand over Bunny's mouth. 

"So, where's that beautiful mother of yours," questioned Monsieur Kelly. 

"She's out shopping in town as always," responded Darien. 

"And what is the maid doing," inquired Monsieur Kelly. 

"She's cleaning the house as normal, like she does twenty-four hours a day every day," commented Darien. 

"Well, it's nice to have such a dedicated employee," said Monsieur Kelly. "I just wanted to check on everybody. So, I'll see you soon." 

And with that said and done both Monsieur Kelly and Darien hung up the phone. Then Darien took his hand off of Bunny's mouth. 

"it's okay, Sweethaert," Darien said trying to reasure her so the fear would leave her eyes. 

"I, I need to go," Bunny said as she tried to push past Darien. 

"Bunny, he's far away from here. He can't hurt you. And if he ever touches you in any way again, he'll have me to deal with," replied Darien. 

"I'm hungry any ways. I'll be back I promise," insisted Bunny. 

"Even better, I'll go get us some food. That way both of us don't have to leave," commented Darien. 

"Okay, Dareian You go and I'll stay here," responded Bunny. 

Darien got up from his bed with his erection slowly fadding away. He went over to his bathroom door and grabbed his bathrobe. After he put it on and tied it he looked back at Bunny. She went back to laying on his bed with the blankets on top of her to keep her warm until he returned. 

"I'll be back in a few," said Darien before he left out the door. 

`Damn you, Dad! Why did you have to choose that exact moment to call,' Darien thought to himself as he continued on towards the kitchen. 

To Be Continued ...   



	24. Chapter 23 Ch 8 Pt 2

Author's Notes: _Sorry it me soo long to update this fic!!! I hope this was worth the wait!!! Also thank you to every who has reviewed and to my loyal fans!!!_   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.   


Indecent Behavior   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter Eight - Part Two   


Darien began raiding the refrigerator for some edible food for breakfast. 

"Strawberries, bananas, grapes, kiwi, sharp cheddar cheese, swiss cheese ... where the hell is my stash of chocolate chips," said Darien. 

"I'm sorry, Darien, I used them for my cookies that I baked before you came home from school," stated Lita. 

"Next time I'll hide my stash better! And YOU better stay out of them," commented Darien sharply. 

"What's wrong with you? Because it sounds like you woke up in the middle of a wet dream this morning," Lita responded smugly. 

"It's not any of your business," exclaimed Darien hotly. 

"Okay," said Lita. 

RING RING 

"Hello, Kelly residence," answered Lita. 

"Is Darien available or is his occupied with his French whore," asked the voice. 

"Well, Rita, right now he's busy with a very hot Asian girl. I'm sure you're not aware of this, but stalking is illegal in all fourty-eight states. Maybe me and you can get to together sometime. You know and have a little `adventure' of our own," commented Lita and Rita hung up. 

"I think I lost my appetite after hearing that discussion," stated Darien as he turned to leave the kitchen. 

************************************************************************ 

Darien returned to his room to find Bunny had made his bed and left. He opened the door to his bathroom and still no sign of Bunny. So, Darien got dressed and went to search the house for her. 

"Oh, Darien! Good morning, Sweetie," exclaimed Madame Kelly. 

"Good morning, Mother, have you seen Bunny around," asked Darien. 

"Nope, why," questioned Madame Kelly. 

"Because dad called and she overheard me talking to him on the phone. And I think the call spooked her," responded Darien. 

"Have you checked her room?" 

"I've been all over the house including the grounds," replied Darien. 

************************************************************************ 

"I leave for a few days and you decide to play. Well, it is totally unexceptable and you will pay! If you want to take your clothes off for somebody, then you can take them off for me," Monsieur Kelly stated firmly. 

And Monsieur Kelly tied Bunny's hands and feet with rope. Next he brought out a whip and beat her with it. Bunny didn't make a sound as tears came rolling down her face. 

"Next time you will be more obedient to your master," exclaimed Monsieur Kelly. "You'll have plenty of time to think about your rude behavior towards me this next week while you're starving!" 

************************************************************************ 

"I hope Rita didn't grab her," exclaimed Darien. 

"Why would Rita grab her," asked his mother. 

"She's been stalking me lately. Her and Andrew were on the grounds last night. So, I had the guard dogs chase them off. Then she called earlier while I was in the kitchen searching for some breakfast," stated Darien. 

"Let's just hope nothing bad happened to her and that your father won't come home for awhile. I can only imagine how much trouble she'd be in," said Madame Kelly. 

"Maybe there's some sort of clues around the house that we're not seeing," commented Darien. 

"Maybe," repeated Madame Kelly as she began to walk off with an uneasy feeling in her stomache. 

************************************************************************ 

Darien waited for Rita to show up at the cafe. 

`She better have not done anything to hurt her,' thought Darien. 

"So, I see you got bored with your little blonde French whore," said Rita. "Did you miss me that much, Dare!" 

"No, but I want to know what you've done with her," exclaimed Darien. 

`What? She's missing and he thinks I had something to do with it!!! Hee!!! Hee!!! Hee!!! This is my lucky day,' thought Rita. 

"Hmm, what have I done with her? Well, I have thought about sending her back to where she came from! But then you'd just leave to be with her! So, I put her someplace were nobody knows where she is except me," exclaimed Rita. 

"Just tell me where the fuck you're hiding her, Rita! Did anyone tell you that kidnapping is a federal offense in all fifty states," yelled Darien. 

And the people stopped what they were doing to listen to the converstation. 

"If you want her back, you must do whatever I say or else you'll never see your whore again! I'll call you with my demands later," said Rita before she got up and left.   


To Be Continued ... 

_Hee!! Hee!! Hee!! I know what an evil cliffy, and what an evil situation!!! Hee!! Hee!! Hee!! Want to know what's going to happen next? Keep watching for updates!! And just to let you know I did a little revision on the fic. So if it didn't make any sense to you just go back and re-read the story again!! And you'll find my little changes!!!!_   



	25. Chapter 24 Ch 8 Pt 3

** Author's Notes:** Okay, first I'm sorry for making you guys wait sooo long for this update!! Atleast this is the second one for this year!!! And second **I am warning you Monsieur Kelly's screws are really coming loose.** So, if you can't stand what he is doing please skip to the next part. Just to let you know **everything will be justified in the end.** **This is not a glam fic for S & M!!!!** Lastly, I now have a message board for my web site!!! , enjoy!!  
  
  
** Disclaimers:** Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.  
  
  
Indecent Behavior  
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )  
  
  
Chapter 24 ( Chapter 8 - Part Three )  
  
  
* Ring Ring *  
  
"Hello," said a male voice.  
  
"Hey, Drew! Guess what? I got some news you're going to love," exclaimed Rita happily.  
  
"What is it, Rita," commented Andrew harshly.  
  
"Somebody snatched Darien's little French whore and he thinks I have her," laughed Rita.  
  
"Rita, please tell me that you don't have him believing that you have her," stated Andrew.  
  
"It was too good not to go with it, Drew," replied Rita.  
  


* * *

  
"I'll be back to check on you later my dear. If you behave yourself I might give you a surprise," said Monsieur Kelly as he trailed his finger down the side of her face. Then he smacked her with his hand. As he turned around a tear rolled down her face.  
  
`Now it's time to take care of the main source of the problem,' thought Monsieur Kelly.  
  


* * *

  
* Ring Ring *  
  
"Hello," said Madame Kelly.  
  
"The eagle has landed," responded the voice. Then dead air was all that remained.  
  
`Shit,' thought Madame Kelly as her mind panicked.  
  
"Mom, are you okay," asked Darien noticing his mothers shocked expression.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart! But I thought you were out meeting a friend," replied Madame Kelly.  
  
"I was I had to meet Rita. When I was talking to her earlier on the phone she admitted to having kidnapped Bunny," commented Darien.  
  
"Well, your father is back in town. It just depends on when he decides to show his face," stated Madama Kelly.  
  
"I just hope he doesn't have her," gasped Darien.  
  


* * *

  
Darien had decided to go to his room since he wanted to be alone so he could think. While in his room he noticed that it was still littered with their clothes. He remebered how happy she was when he took shopping. She had never seen a building before that had many little shops inside it. To her it was like it's own little city with crowds of people going in and out.  
  
######  
  
"This place is sooo huge, Dareian! It's like the size of a city," exclaimed Bunny.  
  
"To a point! We don't have apartments or houses built into them," stated Darien.  
  
"Or a beach! I miss going to the beach with my Cousin Mia. Maybe we can go visit her sometime! So, we all can go to the beach together," commented Bunny happily.  
  
Darien smiled happily to himself as Bunny took in the wonderful site of the shopping mall.  
  
######  
  
`She's foreign, beautiful and brings out the best in me,' thought Darien happily.  
  
As he started picking up his room he noticed that her sweet scent still lingered on her clothes. The smell sent his brain into lala land.  
  
"Bunny ..."  
  


* * *

  
"Hello, swwetheart," said the cold voice of Monsieur Kelly.  
  
"Honey, your finally home," replied a so-called surprised Madame Kelly.  
  
"So, where is that mart boy of ours," asked Monsieur Kelly.  
  
"He's out with his friends. I told him to be home by supper time," responded Madame Kelly.  
  
Then for no reason at all Monsieur Kelly grabbed Madame Kelly by the throat.  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me again bitch! Now where is that little fucking bastard of yours," questioned Monsieur Kelly harshly.  
  
"I ... I ... I ...," studdered Madame Kelly.  
  
"I, I, I, What," yelled Monsieur Kelly.  
  
"I don't know excatly where he is," answered Madame Kelly.  
  
"You don't know where _your son_ is or what _your son_ has been doing! Well, so you know he's been fucking the maid," Monsieur Kelly exclaimed hotly.  
  
"At least he's showing her the love and caring she deserves," snapped Madame Kelly.  
  
Monsieur Kelly slapped Madame Kelly across the face for her smart remark.  
  
"I guess I'll deal with you now and _your son_ later," stated Monsieur Kelly.  
  
  
**To Be Continued ...**  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 25 Ch 9 Pt 1

Author's Notes: Sorry it soo long to this next part out, but you know how life is! Hopefully this chapter gives you more insight into what's going on and into the madness of Monsieur Kelly.  
- Mamoru's Playmate  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.  
  
Indecent Behavior  
by Mamoru's Playmate )  
  
Chapter Nine - Part One  
  
Lita had heard Madame Kelly screaming in pain. She knew Monsieur Kelly was at it again. For all the years she spent undercover at the Kelly house it always unnerved her when the Monsieur beat the Madame. The Beatings always occurred after the Monsieur returned home from of his out of town business meetings.  
  
Darien awoke to the sound of his father beating his mother yet again. He wished that there were a way out of this life and some place far away where his father wouldn't find them. Then Bunny and her treatment by his father entered his mind. 'I hope you're okay where ever you are, Buns', thought Darien as he lay in his bed inhaling her sweet scent.  
  
"Leave Darien out of this. He doesn't deserve to be hurt," exclaimed Madame Kelly.  
  
"The boy is fucking my pussy! If he wants to fuck something he can fuck that Rita bitch as long as he keeps his hands off of my pussy," yelled Monsieur Kelly.  
  
"She's not your pussy, the girl is still a child! Do you plan on knocking her up too," questioned Madame Kelly.  
  
SMACK  
  
Monsieur Kelly smacked his wife across the face for her remark.  
  
"What I do with the girl is none of your business or anybody else's," said Monsieur Kelly harshly.  
  
"She deserves a better life than this. Just because she wears a maid's uniform doesn't mean she's your personal sex slave," exclaimed Madame Kelly.  
  
Monsieur Kelly pulled down his pants, ripped off his wife's panties, turned her body so that her butt was facing him and he rammed his hard erection up her ass.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh ......."  
  
"You must have forgotten your manners, dear. It's impolite to contradict your husband's orders. Not only have you forgotten your manners, but you have also forgotten your discipline and the pecking order around here," said Monsieur Kelly with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh ......."  
  
Darien had left his house while his parents were having another one of their arguments. He showed up on Andrew's doorstep. Maybe he could give him some piece of mind.  
  
"Damn and what brings you this way," asked a surprised Andrew.  
  
"My dad is back and he's having one of his anger management sessions with my mom," replied Darien.  
  
"Shit! Is he always this anal when he comes home," asked Andrew.  
  
"Normally I'm away at school when this stuff happens. When I came home from school he was letting his anger out on the new maid," said Darien.  
  
"New maid?"  
  
"Bunny is not a foreign exchange student, she's the new maid to the house and my father's new play toy," answered Darien.  
  
"Holy crap! Well, Rita is just yanking your chain about kidnapping Bunny," commented Andrew.  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Once you started asking her if she had taken her, she decided to play along. Rita thinks that if she goes along with pretending to have taken Bunny that you'll do anything she wants for you to see her again," explained Andrew.  
  
"That fucking bitch! Whoever has her better not hurt her," exclaimed Darien.  
  
After Monsieur Kelly was done disciplining his wife he tied her to the bed while she slept.  
  
"I hope you learned your place in this family, sweetheart," said Monsieur Kelly silently as he put his clothes back on. "Now to find that little bastard!"  
  
Monsieur Kelly had searched everywhere around the house looking for Darien. And with no results he left the house and went back to where he had Bunny.  
  
"Since Darien is playing the part of a coward and hiding, you can take his punishment for him," said Monsieur Kelly as he stroked her long golden blonde hair.  
  
Bunny was so tired and hurt so badly that she didn't care if Monsieur Kelly beat her to death anymore. She figured that if she died now it would be better then this life of pain and suffering.  
  
"No response from the girl who protests everything, I'm soo shocked. I think you have finally learned your lesson once and for all," commented Monsieur Kelly before he beat her again.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh ......"  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  



	27. Chapter 27

Author's Notes: _Sorry these chapters aren't coming to me as fast as they used to. With work, school and RL getting in the way I write when I have time._

- _Mamoru's Playmate_

Indecent Behavior

by Mamoru's Playmate

**Chapter Nine - Part Two**

When Bunny woke up she was still bound to the bed. Her stomache growled with hunger as she felt pain. All Bunny wanted was to go home and feel Darien's strong arms around her body.

"So, you're finally awake my dear. Ready for some more?"

"I'm hungry," replied Bunny.

"Little bunnies that have behaved badly while I was gone don't need any food. Be a good girland maybe I will feed you something!!!"

And the silent tears started to run from her eyes. Bunny could only imagine what was coming next. Monsieur Kelly pulled down his pants to expose his throbbing member.

* * *

"I think you know what to do by now. Maybe if you do a good job you'll get some food," said Monsieur Kelly. 

Darien left Andrews house is such a flash that Andrew followed after him.

'I hope mom is okay!! Buns, I hope your okay as well and I'll never stop looking for you.' thought Darien as he drove home from Andrews.

When Darien arrived back at his house he saw Lita tending to Madame Kelly.

"Mom, what happened," asked Darien even though he knew.

"Darien, I want you to go stay with one of your friends for the rest of your vacation. Hopefully things clear themselves up between now and then," said Madame Kelly.

"Why should I run and hide from that monster. He puts his hands on a young girl besides the fact the he abuses her sexually," commented Darien.

"What he does to her and how he treats her is none of your concern. It's not any of my business either. If you want to stay alive, Darien, please take my advice and leave or else I can't be responsible for what happens to you," forwarned Madame Kelly.

"I can't believe you turing into a chicken here, Mom, plus the son of bitch beats you too. And I'm supposed to sit back and tuck my tail in between my legs and runaway. Well, I'd rather face him and deal with my fate for staying," exclaimed Darien.

PAMM

A loud noise was heard as someone just busted into the house. Madame Kelly's face turned white as a sheet with thinking that loud noise was her no good husband who had come back to deliever another round of beatings.

"Darien, are you alright," hollered Andrew as he frantically searched the house for him.

Madame Kelly breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Andrew's voice, but she knew the relief was temporary.

"Yeah, man, I'm in the kitchen," Darien hollered back.

As Andrew entered the kitchen he saw Madame Kelly covered in bruises.

"Mrs. Kelly, I see you fell down the stairs again. I've told you if you keep falling down the stairs one day it's going to lead to broken leg, hip or something," commented Andrew.

Darien gave his mother a werid look.

"Well, I guess I bettergo clean my room now. Andrew, if you'd like to follow me," hinted Darien. "And Mother, I'll finish with you later."

* * *

As Bunny lay asleep with drools of cum on her face, her breathing had become very faint. She also had cuts and bruises all over her body. Monsieur Kelly had stopped beating her when her body became limp. He hadn't fed her or given her anything to drink in days. She laid so still that you would have thought she was dead. 

"Is it worth dying for to be with tha little bastard," asked Moniseur Kelly knowing that Bunny was unconscious.

* * *

"Dare, what is up with you family", questioned Andrew.

"I don't know, Drew. My parents fight a lot and sometimes my father gets physical with my mom. I come home from school to find that we have a new maid. Bunny is too young to have a full-time job. She should be going school and making friends. Sometimes I feel bad for her," replied Darien.

"Let's hope she come back soon. Maybe she went out for a walk or some thing," pondered Andrew.

"Tha son-of-a-bitch kidnapped her and is probably hurting her like he hurts my mother. When I find him I will make him pay for what he's done to the both of them," exclaimed Darien.

**To Be Continued ...**


	28. Chapter 28 Chapter 9 Pt 3

Author's Notes: Here's the next installment of IB please enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.

Indecent Behavior

by _Mamoru's Playmate_

**Chapter 9 part 3**

When Monsieur Kelly returned home he found that the Madame was not where he left her and that angered him further. He grabbed the Madame by her hair and dragged her back to the bedroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ...," screamed Madame Kelly the whole way.

"You're really going to fell pain this time," said Monsieur Kelly as he slammed the bedroom door shut.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darien and Andrew where still talking when the all of a sudden heard screaming.

"I'm glad my dad is not an asshole like that," commented Andrew.

"When it comes time for me to go back to school, I'm taking Bunny with me. I just can't leave her here with that monster," said Darien.

"Come on, Dare!!! You're not thinking rationally right now. You go to a boarding school in England and you have to have a passport to leave and come home, how are you going to get Bunny past immigration; on top of the fact that her being here maybe illegal anyways," rationalized Andrew.

"Argggh!!! I'm beginning to hate that man even more," stated Darien.

Darien and Andrew heard more screaming accompanied with crying.

"Dare, why don't you pack a bag and come stay at my house for awhile," offered Andrew.

"Not until HE tells me where Bunny is," exclaimed Darien.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

"You're just as bad at taking direction as that little whore is. One day both of you will learn, but until you do I guess I will have to constantly remind you where your place is. Next time I leave I'll have to find away to keep an eye on all of you," said Monsieur Kelly as he continued to discipline Madame Kelly.

Madame Kelly screamed in pain so loud that she could be heard throughout the house. As she screamed Monsieur Kelly smiled sinisterly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lita walked down the halls of the house as she followed Madame Kelly's screams. She was glad that she had hidden cams and bugs all around the house. 'Keep incriminating yourself asshole hopefully you'll slip up and tell us where you're hiding the girl,' thought Lita.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bunny's unconscious mind imagined Darien's big strong hands and warm embrace. His soothing words. A silent tear ran down her face. Her unconscious mind went to sleep as her subconscious mind created a day dream ...

_Darien gave Bunny a big strong hug then he released her. Using his big strong hands he caressed Bunny's body. Silent moans escaped her lips. He trailed kissed all down her body from head to toe._

_"Aaaahhhh ... Oooohhhh ...," Bunny moaned a little bit louder._

_Darien stopped on her furry mound and licked her clit with his tongue. Bunny's moaning got louder as he continued to lick her clit. Her body started to tremble with excitement. He knew she was getting close to a full blown orgasm._

_His own member was aching with need. He slid in between her legs and made her moan even more. Before they knew it both of them had climaxed together. Darien split himself inside Bunny. A smile of happiness spread across her face as she fell asleep in his arms._

**To Be Continued ...**


	29. Chapter 29 Ch 10 Pt 1

_Authors Notes: Hope you enjoy this installment of Indecent Behavior. Italics in story denotes Bunny's dream._

_Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply._

**Indecent Behavior**

_by **Mamoru's Playmate**_

**Chapter 10 Part 1**

Monsieur Kelly returned to check on his _personal maid_. He found her in the same state as when he left the day before. Bunny was still breathing shallow, and her body was still limp. With the exception of the cum between her legs. He thought it was a delayed reaction from the last time he touched her.

"Hope you're dreaming of me my dear," Monsieur Kelly said to himself. "I'll be back later for some more pleasure."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Andrew had to pull Darien from his house. "Dare, if you stay who knows what that monster will do to you. I know you want the girl to be okay, but right now your life is more important."

"I have to find her. I can't rest until I do," exclaimed Darien.

"Listen just try to relax and I promise I will help you find her," said Andrew.

"I would like that very much. You are a good friend, Drew. No matter how much of an asshole you are!!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, what is it you want, Rita," asked Monsieur Kelly.

"Me!?! Well, it seems we both have a common interest, Endymion's well being. Ever since he came home for summer break and that little whore, she has been the center of his world. Plus, I hear she's currently missing and he thinks I had something to do with it," said Rita.

"I always wondered why I liked you!! But still I have my own plans for dealing with my son. It's nice that you don't mind taking the blame for the girl's disappearance it's just one less thing I have to take credit for. So, what did you have in mind to make him continue to think you have her," questioned Monsieur Kelly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Bunny woke up to find Darien asleep next to her. And she snuggled up next to his naked body. With her arm draped over his side she rested her hand on his member. Even in his sleep it grew her touch._

_'Mm mm somebody still needs some lovin',' thought Bunny._

_Bunny began to lightly brush her fingers over Darien's hardened member. As she got her wits about her, she started stroking his cock. Darien had woken up to Bunny jacking him off. He continued to pretend he was sleeping and shifted to laying on his back to give Bunny a better angle._

_As her hand started to tire Bunny got up the courage to suck his cock. While focusing on sucking she never felt him push on her head. She had become soo wet with her own desire while giving him a blow job._

"_OOo...," moaned Darien._

_Hearing Darien moan let Bunny know he was awake. She stopped for a moment._

"_Good morning, Dareian," said Bunny._

"_Good morning, sweetheart! Why don't you come up here for a minute and let me show you how much I appreciate you," exclaimed Darien._

Bunny's lifeless like form remained still, but the wetness still ran from in between her legs.

_As she moved upwards toward his face, he rolled her over on her back._

"_Now it's time for you to be pleasured!!"_

_And Darien split her legs to give him access. He first inserted his finger to feel how wet she was before he inserted his throbbing member._

**To Be Continued ...**


End file.
